Le meilleur souvenir
by Moira-chan
Summary: Comme toujours, ça commence avec un duel au basketball ; mais c'est samedi après-midi, il fait beau, il y a Kise, et surtout, il y a des filles - absolument toutes fans de lui, et... Wow, comme on dit. / AoKise.


**Titre :** Le meilleur souvenir.  
**Genres :** Tranche de vie, humour (je suppose ?), stupidité, un peu de romance, beaucoup d'amitié... fluff ?**  
Rating :** K  
**Personnages/Pairings :** Aomine/Kise, plusieurs figurants pas très importants, et un Kuroko qui débarque sur la fin.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Résumé :** « Comme toujours, ça commence avec un duel au basketball ; mais c'est samedi après-midi, il fait beau, il y a Kise, et surtout, il y a des filles - absolument toutes fans de lui, et... _Wow_, comme on dit. »

**Note de l'auteur :** ... Si je devais faire un commentaire constructif sur ce texte, je crois que le résultat s'approcherait pas mal de "Glou, glou, glou". *bam* Pour la petite histoire, l'AoKise n'est absolument pas mon pairing préféré (à vrai dire, je ne l'aimais même pas, avant de décider d'écrire cette fanfiction), je n'ai même pas lu les scans du manga jusqu'à la fin (j'en suis au chapitre 80 o/ J'ai encore un bon bout de chemin à faire), et... bref.  
Dans l'anime, durant les flashbacks qui nous ramène à l'époque de Teikou, Aomine a vraiment un sourire superbe, vous trouvez pas ? Toujours est-il que j'adore l'Aomine de Teikou, alors j'ai décidé d'écrire cette histoire, et puis... advienne ce qu'il adviendra ! XD D'autant plus que personne n'a lu cette histoire avant que je la poste et que bwaah j'y suis plus habituée j'ai pas confiance daah- *bam*

Attention, donc : cette fic n'est pas franchement à prendre au sérieux. C'est stupide, c'est insensé, c'est même probablement très OoC (plutôt du côté d'Aomine que de Kise, cela dit... je pense), complètement infondé, bref... vous verrez. XD Autre chose à savoir : c'est inspiré d'une chanson que vous connaissez peut-être, _Kisaragi Attention_ de Jin, chanté par IA.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous osez encore vous y risquer xD

* * *

Le meilleur souvenir

_Wow._

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'un de ces jours parfaits où tout va bien, voire mieux encore que ce à quoi on s'attendait.  
Samedi après-midi, le plein été, et un soleil d'une beauté éclatante éclaire le ciel qu'on aurait difficilement imaginé plus bleu ; le dernier entraînement de la semaine s'est terminé quelques heures auparavant, plus de cours avant lundi, à peine quelques devoirs qu'il finira en soirée ou le lendemain et, en plus de tout ça, Ryouta Kise se sent heureux.

Il ne sait pas si c'est dû à la sensation du ballon contre ses paumes, _rugueux_, ou à la présence d'Aomine, à cet air de défi dans ses yeux – mais, peu importe, dans le fond. C'est là, il le sent, tout en lui, cette espèce de surplus soudain d'énergie, et il a l'impression que son cœur pourrait exploser à chaque mouvement qu'il fait ; un pas sur la droite, il dribble, puis sur la gauche, mais son camarade est plus grand que lui et ses mains sont partout, ses gestes sont rapides, sa position n'est jamais la même et pourtant, toujours la bonne ; dribble, dribble, à terre, rebond, il récupère la balle et pivote sur ses talons mais sa vitesse à lui ne suffit pas et ça y est, quelques instants plus tard, c'est Aomine qui a pris le ballon.

« Aominecchi ! » Il s'exclame, et il pourrait avoir l'air fatigué, avec toute cette sueur qui trempe maintenant ses tempes, mais sa voix est encore pleine d'une ardeur nouvelle.

Aominecchi lui sourit, moqueur, et ne répond pas ; il avance un peu, recule à peine, encore quelques pas, et soudain son bras droit se détache des mouvements ondulés de son corps souple et musclé, et avant même qu'il ne l'ait réalisé Kise peut observer le ballon quitter le sol, quitter la main, s'envoler et – panier.

« Tu vois, gamin, c'est comme ça qu'on joue au basket. »

Le ton condescendant qu'il vient d'utiliser agace le blond au plus haut point mais en même temps, il ne peut s'en empêcher, il ressent au fin fond de sa poitrine quelque chose comme la nouvelle étincelle d'un feu brûlant ; d'accord, il a perdu, d'accord, Aominecchi l'a battu, et pourtant, il en veut encore, et pourtant, il se sent prêt à se battre encore.  
A dire vrai, c'est une sensation qu'il adore.

« Aominecchi, encore une fois ! Lance-t-il, l'air profondément frustré, alors qu'il hésite entre la joie et la colère, en vérité. Je ne te laisserai pas gagner !  
– Comme si tu pouvais vraiment me battre... tu sais pas abandonner, hein ? »

Une touche de malice bleutée brille dans son regard – et, évidemment, Kise ne manque pas de le voir.

« Évidemment que non ! Je vais vaincre Aominecchi, cette fois-ci ! »

Le sourire d'en face s'élargit – et du coup, le sien aussi.

« Même en pas en rêve, ouais. »

_Wow._

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'un de ces jours parfaits où tout va bien, voire mieux encore que ce à quoi on s'attendait.  
Il fait beau, ensoleillé, presque trop chaud, et tout va vite ; les duels s'enchaînent vite, les victoires de l'un contre les défaites de l'autre, et le schéma auquel ils se sont habitués mais dont ils sont encore loin de s'être lassés se répète, sans cesse, encore et encore. Mais là où les footballeurs du terrain d'à-côté, enfin, pas trop loin, ont allumé un téléphone ou une radio, et arrosent de leur affreuse musique tout le quartier, eux deux se contentent de leur face-à-face incessant, pas stressant pour autant, et dribblent et shootent et s'affrontent au rythme effréné de leur respiration saccadée – et la musique des autres ils ne l'entendent plus, et l'agitation de la ville ils ne s'en soucient plus.

Aomine a jeté son hoodie, léger, quelque part contre une grille, sur le côté – non loin doit normalement traîner le sac ou le chapeau que Kise y a balancé, mais rien n'est moins sûr, et de toute manière, qu'en ont-ils à faire ?

« Aominecchi, je vais marqueeer !  
– Laisse tomber d'avance, Kise ! »

Nouvelle tentative, nouvel échec, nouvel essai, encore raté.

_Je charge, il bloque, je lance, il bloque, j'esquive, il bloque, je feinte, il bloque, quoique je fasse Aominecchi me bat encore et encore !_

Et bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça l'énerve, mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il adore ça-  
Dans ses veines se précipite à grands flots un mélange de colère, de frustration, d'adrénaline passagère et d'admiration ; certes, il perd, mais il s'amuse, et c'est l'essentiel, non ? Le sourire à son visage, l'énergie et la volonté de chacun de ses gestes, au point qu'il en perd même parfois le contrôle ; et le sourire qu'Aomine lui rend, ses plaisanteries ou moqueries de temps à autres, le simple fait que malgré son écrasante puissante il joue avec lui one-on-one sur one-on-one, ils jouent ensemble et rivalisent comme des amis d'enfance et bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est drôle.

« C'est pas juste ! Explose finalement Kise, et son cœur bat tellement vite que sa voix crie soudain fort, mais on ne sait s'il rit ou se fâche pour de vrai. Aominecchi n'arrête pas de gagner !  
– Deviens plus fort, tu pourras peut-être me battre d'ici... allez, quinze ans ? »

Son propre sarcasme le fait ricaner, et Kise voudrait s'énerver mais le sourire d'Aomine est contagieux au point que malgré tout ses efforts, il n'y parvient pas – alors il perd, comme toujours, mais se laisse vaincre, abandonne et rit avec, comme si c'était la chose la plus simple et la plus logique du monde.  
Haletant, son cœur bat la chamade et le voilà qui plutôt que de crier s'est mis à rire aux éclats. Sous le soleil d'été, c'est agréable, et il se sent le cœur léger ; ça dure longtemps. Seconde après seconde, minute après minute. Ça dure et ça se prolonge dans le temps, que les longues et chaudes journées semblent étendre à l'infini – tant et si bien que lorsqu'enfin il se calme, il a mal aux côtes d'avoir tant ri.

Il ne regrette rien, cependant.

« Heureusement qu'Aominecchi est dans mon équipe, souffle-t-il alors, souriant, heureux et pourtant presque mélancolique. Mais il n'empêche que je battrai Aominecchi, un jour ! »

Sa voix à nouveau démesurément assurée et convaincue résonne entre les hauts grillages du terrain de basketball où ils sont seuls depuis maintenant – quoi ? vingt minutes, six heures, deux ans ?  
Kise ne sait pas et il s'en fout royalement.

_Aominecchi a cette capacité qu'il parvient toujours à me faire oublier toute notion du temps, quand je suis avec lui ; il est tellement fort, en même temps, c'est juste- fascinant !_

« Bon, Kise, lance soudain la voix grave, juste en face de lui. Étant donné que je te bats à plate couture, je décide qu'on fait un break.  
– Q-Quoi ?! Aominecchi !  
– Dix-sept à zéro. Je gagne, donc je décide. »

Dans ces moments-là, le blond Ryouta a envie de crier _Akashicchi, sors de ce corps ! _– mais le sourire que lui lance Aominecchi est sincère et, de toute façon, le jeune as de ce qu'on appelle déjà la Génération des Miracles a déjà cessé de jouer ; il a envoyé le ballon rebondir contre la grille, et comme la grosse balle orange et rugueuse roulait contre le sol de béton tiède, il s'est approché.

Il plaque une main puissante sur son épaule et Ryouta se sent comme emporté par l'amitié, non, l'affection, non, la passion qu'il y met.  
Kise tourne vers lui un regard interrogateur, et ses yeux jaunes qui plaisent tant aux midinettes de l'école secondaire plongent dans le feu qui brille au cœur des yeux bleu sombre – instantanément.

Et il a beau ne pas en avoir encore vraiment fait l'expérience, il se sent capable d'affirmer que c'est le genre de regard qu'on ne jette qu'à son rival ou son amant.  
Aomine Daiki brûle dans son regard et sa paume sur son épaule, aussi – mais, lorsqu'il sourit, juste après, il brille.

_Wow-_

Enfin, il brille, jusqu'à ce que l'idée le prenne de pousser, non, d'appuyer, rien qu'un peu, vers l'avant – et immédiatement Kise déséquilibré se sent tomber chuter comme le rire naît au coin des lèvres d'Aomine, un deux trois quatre il est à terre s'est mal rattrapé et c'est que ça fait mal, quand même !

« Aominecchi ! S'écrie-t-il aussitôt, mi-larmoyant mi-agacé. Aominecchi est trop méchant ! »

Environ un mètre au-dessus de lui, peut-être plus, peut-être moins (en tout cas, c'est loin), un sourire en coin le nargue et se moque de lui ouvertement, accompagné d'un nouveau regard de ces petits yeux tout à coup bien plus mesquins qui semblent vouloir dire _Kise, t'es qu'un naze, vraiment._

Pour toute réponse, le blond le foudroie du regard – avec ces histoires, il est tombé au sol, et le béton est chaud, presque brûlant sous ses cuisses, ses mollets que son long short laisse voir facilement ; il ne s'est pas fait mal, heureusement, mais le toucher de la matière contre ses doigts est désagréable et-  
Il a beau en vouloir à Aomine, sur le moment, lorsqu'ayant mordu sa lèvre de désespoir ou d'agacement il relève les yeux, c'est un bras de peau foncée qui dans sa direction se tend.

« Allez, debout, fainéant ! Comment tu comptes me battre si tu passes ta vie par terre, hein ? »

Et son visage, ses cheveux bleus comme la mer au plus profond de la terre, son teint hâlé comme si du soleil il avait absorbé trop de lumière, il sourit de cette façon à ce qu'il brille et franchement, ça suffit.  
Kise Ryouta attrape de deux mains son bras fort, puissant, qui le redresse en un instant – alors, seulement, ils entendent. Quoi ? Ils prennent conscience, doucement. Des chuchotements – d'où ? Comment ? Aomine, l'air agacé, frotte l'arrière de son crâne, frénétiquement, et soupire comme il balaie les alentours du regard ; Kise, de son côté, ne comprend pas encore, et ce n'est que lorsque que les mots lui parviennent que, vraiment, il réalise.

« Hé, ce n'est pas Kise Ryouta, là-bas ?  
– Le mannequin, tu veux dire ? Non, c'est pas possible...  
– Mais si, regarde ! Aah, il est beau !  
– Les filles, les filles, vous êtes pas sérieuses ! Kyah ! J'y crois pas, il est encore mieux qu'en poster ! »

Ah, les filles.  
Ces choses, ça couine et ça crie, tout le temps, sans arrêt, et surtout après lui, Kise l'a remarqué ; depuis qu'il a accepté, il y a deux ans, peut-être trois (faut dire, il a oublié, depuis tout ce temps), de servir de top model à une quelconque marque, un quelconque photographe à qui son physique plaisait, ça arrive de plus en plus souvent. Il retient un soupir, gêné d'avance par l'embarras que cette situation va forcément lui causer, et ne sait trop comment en parler à Aomine mais il oublie qu'avant d'être un rival c'est un ami sur lequel il peut compter – pas le temps de dire ouf, les jeunes filles sont entrées sur le terrain, et déjà on les entend glousser de loin.

La sueur au front de Kise s'est faite froide, soudain.  
Et puis, sur son dos, entre ses omoplates, tout à coup, il sent- une main. Celle d'Aomine. Posée à plat. Et il pousse, un peu, fort, presque trop, lui souffle d'avancer ; sans réfléchir, le blond obéit, et s'avance comme à reculons vers le groupe de toutes ces filles, regroupées à l'entrée du terrain, un carnet de dédicaces ou d'on-ne-sait-trop-quoi-d'autre déjà prêt à être dégainé, le stylo à portée de main.  
Dix, quinze regards fixés sur lui, peut-être – Kise a l'habitude. Seulement, il est là, avec Aomine, il a joué, et puis... ça le gêne, dans l'immédiat ; il ne saurait trop expliquer pourquoi.

« Circulez, y'a rien à voir, lance alors Aomine, le ton exaspéré, et Kise devine à l'air déboussolé de ses fans que son ami leur a jeté le regard le plus intimidant qu'il connaissait. Allez, on dégage ! »

Une main sur son épaule, l'as de Teikou l'a guidé jusqu'à la sortie, et maintenant les voilà pris comme entre les filets de toutes ces fangirls qui les entourent, comme prêtes à tout pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un autographe, un petit mot, un sourire ou un coup d'œil ; elles veulent qu'il les remarque, et Ryouta comprend cela, mais c'est gênant c'est embarrassant il n'a pas envie ce n'est pas le moment et-  
La suite avance à la vitesse ou les secondes s'enchaînent : rapide. Très rapide. Trop, peut-être, même – peu importe.

_Hé, Aominecchi, où est-ce qu'on va-_

Jusqu'ici, Kise a marché, et puis soudain, voilà qu'il court ; tiré en avant, d'un seul coup, il s'est élancé pour ne pas trébucher et voilà qu'il court.

« Kise-kuuun ! »

Le cri des dix, douze, quinze ou vingt peut-être adolescentes résonne dans son dos comme si elle l'avait tous poussé, hurlé en même temps, exactement au même moment – mais peut-être n'est-ce qu'on son imagination, et peut-être aussi qu'elles ne le répètent pas, maintenant, et peut-être aussi qu'elles ne se sont pas lancées à sa poursuite comme il en a l'impression ; peut-être qu'elles ne fracassent pas le sol de leurs hauts talons, peut-être qu'elles ne se rapprochent pas de lui en hurlant désespérément son nom, et peut-être qu'il est en train de vraiment s'échapper peut-être qu'il va en réchapper vivant pour de vrai et peut-être que sa main n'est pas dans celle d'Aomine-

_Quoi ?!_

« Aominecchi-  
– Ferme-là et cours, abruti ! »

Il n'a pas rêvé, pourtant.  
Il cligne des deux. Une fois. Puis deux. Mais non – l'image ne s'efface pas, ne s'évanouit pas, ne s'en va pas, elle reste là. Sa main. Toute de peau pâle enveloppée ; claire, presque blanche. Et celle d'Aomine. La peau rêche et le teint hâlé – mais, contre la sienne.  
Il a la main glissée tout au creux de celle d'un garçon qu'il n'a toujours considéré que comme un ami mais jusque là ça ne lui fait rien. Pas bizarre. Pas étrange. Le contact râpe juste un peu et c'est tout.

_Hé bien, je suppose qu'on va la laisser là._

Dans sa tête, les filles qui le poursuivaient, si tant est qu'un jour elles l'ont vraiment fait, ont disparu. Évaporées. Toutes – perdues. Oubliées.  
Puis, au coin de ses lèvres, un sourire est né.  
La main d'Aominecchi est rêche mais tiède au toucher.

* * *

_Quartier commerçant, une petite ruelle-_

« Putain, quand je dis que c'est dangereux, les filles ! »

Aomine s'est exclamé, entre deux halètements fatigués, et sur le coup, Kise ne sait s'il était sérieux ou s'il plaisantait.  
Jusqu'ici ils ont couru, couru, couru encore plus que permis et plus que prévu ; tourné à droite dès qu'ils ont pu, puis à gauche parce qu'il le fallait ou parce que l'as de Teikou le voulait, continué tout droit, filé dans une petite rue ; puis seulement ils ont débarqué dans cette ruelle, en trombe, avant de s'arrêter d'un seul coup, comme en primaire à la fin des courses en sprint.

Aussi, ils sont fatigués, maintenant. Épuisés. Aomine a jeté une paume large contre le mur de briques le plus proche, placé l'autre contre sa cuisse, et quelque part dans le processus lâché la main de Kise ; quelque part, ce dernier se demande d'ailleurs s'il l'a vraiment réalisé. S'il y a seulement pensé. Mais sans doute que non, ce n'est pas son style, après tout - lui, réfléchir, à ce genre de choses, impossible, a décidé le blond, et il ne s'en est plus préoccupé.

« Ah... Kise... Plus jamais ça, hein... Ah... Tes fans... Elles sont, t'sais... flippantes... »

Un coup de poing dans l'épaule, bien placé, fait vaciller Ryouta mais il a l'habitude ; c'est, après tout, devenu une sorte de coutume. Le poing à l'épaule. Pas trop fort, pas trop doucement non plus – c'est une espèce de contact viril qu'il serait bête de refuser, de déprécier.

Lentement, le mannequin reprend son souffle – heureusement. Il se redresse, se relève, se retrouve, et peu à peu son visage rougi par la course effrénée récupère sa pâle couleur habituelle ; alors ses longs doigts plongent dans ses cheveux d'un beau blond doré et s'affairent à remettre en place quelques mèches, à simplement en éloigner d'autres de ses yeux, à finalement réarranger sa coiffure sans pourtant y accorder trop d'attention.

« Bwaah, Aominecchi, geint-il pour la forme, pleurnichant de fausses larmes exagérées, je suis tout décoiffé !  
– Tu l'as cherché, monsieur le top model ! Tes fangirls sont complètement dingues ! »

L'espace d'un instant, Kise s'apprête à répondre que c'est faux mais au fond, il sait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas être plus d'accord avec cette déclaration ; aussi, il ne dit rien, et laisse son rival et ami éclater de rire, juste devant lui. Il a repris son souffle, lui aussi. Semble soulagé. Rasséréné, un peu. Rassuré, peut-être. Pour rigoler plus que par réel danger, sans doute, il imite alors le policier ou l'agent secret lorsqu'il se rend à la sortie de la ruelle, et regarde précautionneusement des deux côtés – le blond, ça le fait rire.

« La voix est libre ! Lance-t-il, fort et joyeusement, comme s'il était conscient de sa propre stupidité – c'est alors, seulement, qu'il semble réaliser. Mais si on sort, comme ça... Tu risques pas de te faire à nouveau agresser par cette bande d'enragées ? »

Kise lui lance un regard interrogateur, avec la tête de celui qui n'a qu'à moitié compris.

Une seconde, puis deux, et il saisit – c'est vrai, s'il est vu par d'autres filles, alors il est possible que... du moins, l'éventualité n'est pas à exclure... il soupire. Que faire ? Aomine s'est appuyé contre le mur, tout près de la sortie. Une goutte de sueur perle à son front, encore, et du revers de la main, il l'essuie rapidement ; sous son bras droit, il a gardé -récupéré ?- son hoodie.

C'est alors qu'une réalité plus grave encore frappe le mannequin qui, dans l'instant, se déteste plus que jamais auparavant.

« Aominecchi..., commence-t-il, hésitant. Nos affaires, sur le terrain... »

Une.  
Deux.  
Trois.  
Le regard bleu foncé prend des airs de poisson panné.

« Oh merde. »

Le poisson panné s'est transformé en une expression des plus effarées, maintenant.

« Putaaaiiin, j'ai laissé le ballon là-bas !  
– Aominecchi a juste ramassé son pull et laissé tout le reste ! Mon chapeau ! C'est méchant !  
– Je te rappelle qu'on était sur le point de se faire attaquer par un troupeau de préados en furie, abruti !  
– Mais pourquoi juste ta veste ?!  
– Parce que c'est le truc que j'avais dans les mains quand elles sont arrivées !  
– Mais Aominecchi, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?! »

A cette question, Aomine ne répond pas. Pas tout de suite, du moins – l'air pensif, il regarde sa main. Son bras. Son hoodie, tout contre lui. Il est bleu, assez large, à sa taille, avec de grandes poches, mais pas trop chaud, juste comme il faut.  
Une idée, soudain, lui traverse l'esprit, et il écarquille les yeux.

« Hé, Kise, viens par là. »

Sans se poser trop de questions, le blond obéit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Aominecchi ?  
– Mets ce truc. »

Quelques instants durant, Kise reste interdit. L'air on ne peut plus sérieux, Aomine le regarde droit dans les yeux et lui tend son hoodie.  
Le mannequin s'apprête à protester mais, remarquant qu'il ne fait rien, l'autre semble s'agacer, soupire et prend l'initiative ; lui-même il attrape le vêtement, le jette sur les épaules de son camarade, qui n'a d'autre choix que de l'enfiler, et finalement, une fois que Kise l'a mis, Aomine attrape la capuche à deux mains et la rabat sur son crâne blond d'abruti.

« Déjà ça, dit-il, l'air sûr de lui, ça devrait empêcher les tarées de te reconnaître trop. »

Il sourit et-

_Wow._

Il sourit sincèrement, juste comme avant. Il n'est pas fâché et ça se lit sur son visage ; tout au plus les fangirls l'ont-elles un peu agacé, mais il ne doit pas se rappeler pour la main ni réaliser pour le hoodie et tout ce que ça représente et- à ce stade-là, Kise Ryouta sent ses propres yeux briller.  
D'admiration. D'affection. D'autre chose. Peut-être – il ne sait pas. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

« Aominecchiiiii-  
– Ça va, ça va, c'est normal ! »

Il a dit ça un peu vite, en tournant un peu trop la tête sur le côté pour que ce soit normal, justement ; Kise ne relève pas, cependant.  
L'instant qui suit est empreint d'un profond silence, plus dérangeant que dérangé par les bruits et les cris de la ville qui les entoure et les enveloppe.

« Alors, hm... On retourne au terrain... ? propose finalement Kise, esquissant un sourire, peu sûr de lui.  
– Nan... Le chapeau, je pense qu'elles te l'ont pris, et des ballons, j'en ai plein. Ça ira comme ça. »

A nouveau, le silence.  
Ryouta tenta d'empêcher ses yeux de briller, cette fois.

« Hm, écoute, Kise... »

Aomine n'a pas l'air à l'aise et, sur le coup, ça l'alarme un peu.

« Aominecchi ?  
– Heu... On est à deux pas du centre commercial... Alors je me suis dit que... Peut-être... Et puis c'est pas pour dire, mais il fait vachement chaud, ici, alors qu'à l'intérieur... »

L'autre garçon a tourné la tête et regarde sur le côté, maintenant – sa main, sa main à la peau si rêche et si tiède, recouvre sa bouche, comme si elle cherchait à empêcher ses propres mots de s'en échapper, et ses yeux sans aucun doute évitent ceux de Kise.  
C'est étrange. Un peu gênant – mais oui, c'est ça, est-il est gêné, mais comment, mais pourquoi ?

« Aominecchi veut aller faire du shopping avec moi ? » Propose alors le blond, un peu au hasard, surexcité rien qu'à l'idée, souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il s'attend à ce que la réponse soit un _non _claquant qui fait mal mais non- non, ce n'est pas ça.  
Celui qu'il surnomme Aominecchi s'est déjà tourné en direction de la sortie.

« J'ai juste un magazine à acheter, okay ? » Maugrée-t-il, le ton agacé, peut-être un peu trop pour être vrai.

Kise lui offre son plus beau sourire.  
Aomine, le dos tourné, s'efforce de ne pas regarder mais, du coin de l'œil, l'aperçoit.

_Soit, Aominecchi. Je vais faire semblant de te croire..._

Le blond ajuste la capuche du hoodie sur son crâne, tachant d'en recouvrir la plupart de ses cheveux dorés.

_... et essayer de ne pas me faire repérer !_

* * *

_Aominecchi, j'ai encore perdu !_

En effet, c'est un échec cuisant.  
La capuche recouvre tout le crâne de Kise et l'empêche bel et bien de se faire repérer, mais il a suffi qu'au milieu des magazines, alors qu'Aomine tentait plus ou moins de lui faire apprécier une quelconque photo d'une certaine Mai-quelque-chose dénudée, Ryouta découvre un journal pour lequel il avait posé, et c'était fini ; le sourire, la pose, il s'est observé, s'est imité, a retiré la capuche en un geste théâtral et, d'à côté, les cris : _héé, mais c'est pas Kise Ryouta, wow, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau, encore mieux en vrai-  
_Puis, il a suffi qu'au milieu du rayon boissons du supermarché, Aomine qui l'avait perdu de vue hurle son nom jusqu'à le retrouver ; là encore, il n'existe pas dix mille Kise, et les jeunes demoiselles aux alentours se sont vite réveillées.

Au café, entre les vêtements d'un magasin branché, parmi les livres ou les mangas de la librairie du coin, stratégiquement repliés au fin fond d'une petite allée de l'immense centre commercial, course poursuite dans l'escalier roulant ou jusqu'à l'ascenseur, partout le même schéma s'est reproduit sans cesse et ils ont tout essayé, tout tenté, tout supplié-

Il n'y a rien à y faire. Visiblement, Kise est trop populaire.

_Ah, si seulement elles pouvaient arrêter de me regarder tout le temps..._

Le blond soupire et se laisse tomber sur l'unique siège de la cabine photographique où ils se sont réfugiés – dernier espoir, et si celui-ci les déçoit, c'est à l'extérieur, sous le lourd soleil d'été qu'ils devront retourner.

« Aominecchi, pourquoi y'a autant de filles dans ce centre commerciaaal ? »

Kise gémit plus qu'il ne questionne véritablement, et pour toute réponse, une canette de métal froid heurte sa tête.

« Aïe ! S'exclame-t-il aussitôt. Aominecchi, ça fait mal !  
– Tu l'as mérité, crétin... Je te rappelle que c'est à cause de toi qu'on doit fuir comme des lâches à chaque fois qu'on croise une fille. »

Sur ces mots, Aomine soupire, et porte sa propre boisson à ses lèvres. Le blond, pendant ce temps, pensif, se tait et prend la peine d'examiner la cabine où ils se sont glissés ; c'est une large cabine haute en couleurs, décorée à l'extérieur de mille photos, exemples, petits textes, grosses lettres roses, et tout cet univers kitsch que les adolescentes de sa génération aiment à trop fréquemment utiliser.  
L'air las, le jeune homme soupire, et n'hésite pas à s'affaler sur le tableau de bord de la machine. Large, tactile, il en prend toute la largeur, et propose mille options auxquelles le garçon n'est pas sûr de comprendre grand-chose ; enfin, de toute façon, l'appareil ne s'activera pas sans qu'on y insère quelques pièces, alors bon...

Sans se soucier de chasser les quelques mèches d'or qui glissent sur son front, contre ses joues, sur son visage et obstruent son champ de vision, il reste affalé, exténués, inactif quelques secondes encore – puis, son regard dérive, erre, sans but précis, et comme par hasard ou par miracle, c'est sur Aomine qu'il atterrit.

Aomine, debout dans le photomaton, Aomine dont la tête atteint presque le plafond. Aomine dans son short qui arrive jusqu'à ses genoux mais qui semble serrer sa taille, Aomine dans un t-shirt blanc que la sueur a rendu presque transparent, et les muscles qu'en-dessous on devine aisément – Aomine et la canette qu'il est en train de terminer, une goutte échappe à ses lèvres et chute, chute, tombe, tombe, s'écrase sur son torse, finalement...  
Aomine dont il porte le hoodie, aussi. Un petit peu trop grand pour lui. Aomine dont le pull recouvre ses épaules, son corps, dont la capuche a glissé contre son dos – Aomine dont l'odeur, doucement, se répand autour de lui, surtout lui, et qu'affalé ainsi il peut sentir, juste là, au niveau des longues manches...  
Kise sent ses paupières frissonner, trembloter, un peu. Derrière ses longs cils, il trouve sa vision légèrement brouillée.

« Aominecchi ? »

Il a prononcé ce nom comme il l'a toujours dit.  
L'interpelé sursaute et le regarde aussitôt, l'air de ne pas comprendre.

« Quoi ? »

Kise lui sourit.

« On fait une photo ? »

Regard incrédule – il ne comprend toujours pas. Ryouta éclate de rire, et se lève lentement, réarrange ses cheveux, lui sourit.

« On est dans un photomaton, Aominecchi~ Allez, allez, c'est que 450 yen ! S'il te plaaît~  
– M-Mais c'est un truc de filles !  
– Mais ça fait un bon souvenir !  
– Tu... T'espères te faire un souvenir de quoi, là ?  
– Du jour où le plus de fangirls m'ont harcelé, bien sûr !  
– ... T'es vraiment con où tu le fais exprès ?  
– Alleeez, Aominecchii, s'il te plaaaît ! »

Et il insiste.  
Les yeux brillants de fausses larmes toutes prêtes, il insiste. Comme un petit chien, non, à la manière d'un vil félin, il insiste – et puis, finalement, il obtient. Aomine soupire, agacé, et tâche de faire face à l'objectif ; le blond sourit, aux anges, et cherche dans sa poche les quelques pièces nécessaires, qu'il se hâte d'entrer dans l'appareil, avant de se préparer à lui-même suivre les instructions.

« Aominecchi, essaie de sourire, d'accord ?  
– Ouais, ouais... »

Les mains dans les poches, Aomine a l'air ennuyé.  
L'index et le majeur tendus en un ravissant V, Kise donne l'impression d'être en train de poser.

Une, trois, six, dix prises plus tard, les voilà tous deux penchés sur l'écran tactile de l'appareil, ne sachant trop laquelle choisir, parmi toutes ces photos qu'ils ont faites ; Kise se plaint, _et dire qu'on ne peut en choisir qu'une seule, c'est trop pas juste_ _!_, tandis que son camarade les observe attentivement, plaisante sur la mèche rebelle et blonde que l'on aperçoit trop sur l'une d'elle, rigole du sourire idiot ou de l'œil fermé de Ryouta sur une troisième...

Finalement, après maintes discussions, disputes et querelles _(« Je pense que celle-ci est la plus jolie, Aominecchi ! » - « N'importe quoi, celle-là est beaucoup mieux. T'es devenu aveugle pendant la nuit, ou bien ? » - « Aominecchi, c'est méchant ! Je préfère celle-ci, moi, alors ! »),_ l'on choisit la première prise de la série et ce n'est qu'une raison de plus pour qu'Aomine râle un peu, rie un peu de ces futilités.

« Oh, regarde, Aominecchi ! On peut choisir des fonds spéciaux ! »

Lorsqu'il entend ça, Aomine soupire et se dit que, décidément, il n'est pas sorti de l'auberge.

Kise le fait revenir et l'oblige à observer tous ces fonds trop colorés à son goût, tous ces gadgets et ces paillettes affreusement kitsch que l'on peut ajouter à tour de bras, et qui au final risquent plus d'encombrer la photo qu'autre chose mais que cet abruti de Ryouta veut à tout prix sélectionner ; alors quoi, du rouge, du bleu, du noir, il s'en fout, il commence à en avoir légèrement marre, pourquoi a-t-il proposé d'entrer dans ce centre commercial, déjà ? ah oui, il y faisait plus froid – et puis, cela leur aura permis de-  
Aomine, à cette pensée, ne peut réprimer un léger mouvement de recul. Il n'avait pas réalisé que leur visage était si près, qu'en général ils se tenaient si près ; mais ce n'est pas bon pour eux, non, vraiment pas, et il ne préfère pas...

« Voilà, c'est tout bon ! S'écrie enfin Kise, souriant, comme fou de joie d'avoir customisé si ce n'est noyé sa photo sous dix mille effets spéciaux multicolores. Je vais l'imprimer, Aominecchi~ »

Il n'a même pas le temps de répondre que, déjà, c'est fait.  
La seconde d'après, les voici hors de la cabine, et Kise se hâte de récupérer les photos qu'il lui fourre aussitôt sous le nez ; il y en a six, sur une seule feuille, mais elles sont petites et roses sur un fond rose avec des cœurs et des paillettes et des... est-ce que ce sont des nuages roses, ou bien des morceaux de coton qui volent, ou encore autre chose ? Aomine ne sait pas, mais la simple vue de cette photo le gêne atrocement (honnêtement, quiconque verrait ça en viendrait automatiquement à douter de sa virilité) et, agacé, il repousse Kise, en profite pour regarder ailleurs.

« Tu peux les garder.  
– Mais, Aominecchi ! Tu n'en veux pas au moins une ? Regarde, elles sont autocollantes, en plus !  
– J'ai dit, tu peux les garder ! »

Il s'est un peu agacé, mais c'est pour le bien d'eux deux – il le sait.  
La journée touche à sa fin, maintenant, de toute façon. Cet unique souvenir, Ryouta peut bien le garder ; lui, il n'a pas besoin de ça. Pas besoin d'une stupide photo trop pailletée pour se rappeler, non – pas besoin de ces signes on ne peut plus kitsch qu'on ne veut pas oublier, pour entretenir le désir de s'en souvenir...  
Lentement, il soupire.

« Bon, eh bien...  
– C'était chouette, hein... Aominecchi ? »

Il relève les yeux. Kise lui sourit.

« Si on oublie tes horribles fans en furie, ouais. »

A ces mots, Kise rit.  
Il rit, et ses éclats de rire, plus légers, plus discrets qu'auparavant dans la journée, secouent ses deux épaules comme ils font voleter les mèches blondes autour de son crâne, contre ses tempes, il semblerait – mais d'ailleurs, à ce propos, les mèches blondes, à découvert, comme ça, n'est-ce pas...

Ni une, ni deux, Aomine attrape à deux mains la capuche qu'il doit chercher jusque dans le dos de Kise, et se hâte de la passer sur son crâne. Le bleu, foncé, jure avec ses cheveux blonds et c'est assez joli, en fin de compte, maintenant qu'il y songe – et sa grande main toute de peau hâlée, lorsqu'il la voit ainsi au visage de son rival et ami, il ne peut s'empêcher de la laisser glisser jusqu'à l'arrière de son crâne, de frotter gentiment, sagement, comme si-

Kise frémit et sur le coup, il a l'impression d'ébouriffer un chiot tout récemment né.

« Aominecchi ? »

Deux mains à l'index long, pâle, fin viennent arranger les mèches blondes qui tombent en cascade sur son visage, et remonter le haut de la capuche qui couvrait son front ; ainsi les yeux d'ambre du blond ont-ils le champ libre, et ils remontent, ils remontent...

Ils rencontrent.  
Aomine le fixe droit dans les yeux comme droit dans l'âme, maintenant. Il a encore une main de libre. Il la soulève, l'élève, hésite, et finalement la prend – celle de Kise, restée perdue quelque part au niveau de son visage, il la prend et l'éloigne et l'emporte et dégage cette adorable frimousse à l'air mi-surpris mi-angoissé légèrement dans l'expectative qui jusqu'ici a déjà dû faire chavirer le cœur de tant de filles-

Tant de filles... Et de garçons ?  
Sincèrement, Aomine se pose la question.

Il n'y trouve pas réponse, cependant.  
Alors, il se penche. Un peu. Encore. Un peu. Ce n'est pas si loin pourtant-

Lorsque ses lèvres effleurent celles de Kise, il n'y est pas préparé ; mais le contact est doux, tiède, un peu humide, un peu tendre, et il décide que, finalement, peu importe, coûte que coûte, ça ira, il ira, ils- Kise a fermé les yeux. Kise a fermé les yeux et se laisse embrasser.

Il a l'impression de tomber du ciel et d'atterrir au Paradis ; alors, relâchant la pression qu'il appliquait à l'arrière de son crâne, contre la capuche bleu foncé, il ne conserve finalement que le contact de leurs mains, aux doigts entrelacés, et l'espace d'un instant il envisage l'idée d'approfondir ce baiser mais- comme toujours, avec Kise, il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir ; le blond, presqu'aussitôt, laisse ses lèvres s'entrouvrir.

_Wow._

Le contact soudain, inattendu, imprévu de leur langue le fait frémir plus que de raison et Aomine ne peut s'en empêcher : lâchant tout d'un coup son camarade, il le repousse et recule d'un bond.

« Je-, lance-t-il immédiatement, comme pour trouver une justification à ce qu'il vient de faire, mais il n'y en a pas n'en existe pas et il ne sait plus que dire. Je... Sans arrière-pensée, okay ?! »

Il a l'air presque fâché.  
Kise le regarde sans comprendre, la mine presque boudeuse.

_Aominecchii, mais pourquoi-_

« Désolé, s'excuse alors l'as de Teikou, et il porte sa main à ses lèvres, effrayée par la simple idée qu'il puisse encore sentir le baiser contre sa bouche. Je... désolé. »

Kise ne répond pas.  
Au creux de son regard, quelque chose s'est éteint – il sourit, cependant. Finalement il dit, _ce n'est pas grave, Aominecchi !_ ; et puis...

« Nan, vraiment, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris... Ecoute Kise, j'étais dans l'ambiance, okay ? Alors va pas penser que je suis... ça, quoi ! »

Encore une fois, seul le silence daigne faire résonner ses mots. A l'extérieur, autour d'eux, un certain brouhaha a repris.  
Il était dans l'ambiance, mais par sa faute l'ambiance a changé, et maintenant elle est lourde et gênée ; il va falloir réussi à s'en dépêtrer, et-

« Aominecchi, je crois que je vais-  
– Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, félicitations. »

Trois mots.  
Ils ne connaissent que trop bien la voix ténue, calme mais certaine qui les prononce, ainsi que toutes leurs implications ; et ils sursautent en même temps, et ils s'en veulent en même temps, et Tetsuya Kuroko les observe en même temps de ce regard bleu, froid, plat qui lui est si propre.

« Hé, Tetsu, c'est pas c'que tu crois ! »

Tetsu regarde Aomine-kun et Kurokocchi regarde Kise-kun et d'un seul coup, les deux garçons se sentent moins seuls.  
C'est troublant, mais ce n'est jamais qu'un baiser ; souriant à nouveau, Kise jette un regard qu'Aomine accepte de capter. La gêne est présente, mais c'est comme une promesse de ne pas en tenir compte, à défaut de pouvoir oublier – alors, Kise sourit, satisfait, et Aomine ne peut s'empêcher de faire de même, et c'est bien comme ça – ça ira. Il ira.  
Ils iront tous les trois.

_Aominecchi, j'éviterai juste de te dire que c'était ma première fois._

* * *

_Ah._

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'un de ces jours parfaits où tout va bien, voire mieux encore que ce à quoi on s'attendait.

Samedi après-midi, le plein été, et sur son confortable lit, Kise Ryouta est allongé ; entre les stores gris à sa fenêtre, qu'il a quelque peu descendus, rabaissés, la lumière du soleil tente et tente mais peine encore à s'insinuer.

Entre les mains du jeune homme, à plat ventre, un coussin coloré contre le torse, son téléphone portable fait _clic_, _clic_, au fur et à mesure que ses doigts tapotant sur les touches y composent presque une nouvelle mélodie.

Il soupire.

En vérité, depuis que son portable lui a gentiment glissé, sous la forme d'un rectangle apparu en plein milieu du petit écran, que la place sur sa carte mémoire était limitée, et que par conséquent l'appareil ne pouvait plus rien y enregistrer, il essaie de faire un peu de tri dans tous ces messages qu'il a reçus – mais, c'est long, c'est chiant. Enfin. Il a le temps, aussi.

Alors, les messages qu'on lui a envoyés, et tous ceux qu'il a un jour lus, du plus récent au plus ancien, défilent sous ses yeux, tour à tour. Lettre d'une fan, invitation au club, rendez-vous au match, un problème avec le coiffeur, texto d'amour – tout y passe. Tout.  
Du plus récent – au plus ancien.

Et puis soudain, il y en a un-  
Son air fatigué, désintéressé se fait étonné ; il écarquille les yeux, relit. Puis, un peu tristement, sourit.

_Ah. Le temps est cruel, Aominecchi._

_« Hé Kise, je suis sur le terrain. One-on-one, maintenant, ramène-toi ! »_

Ces quelques mots le font encore sourire, si longtemps après.  
Les yeux fermés, il se rappelle les événements de cette journée, les souvenirs d'autrefois qui tout au fond de son cœur sont restés gravés ; mais au lieu de la mélancolie, de l'affreuse nostalgie à laquelle on pourrait s'attendre, les sentiments dans sa poitrine sont chauds, agréables, tendres et beaux.

_Je n'ai aucune raison de lui en vouloir ou de regretter, pourtant..._

Il se sent bien mais quelque part c'est un bien qui fait mal.  
D'un mouvement souple, Kise roule et glisse sur le dos, le coussin toujours bien serré contre sa poitrine, un bras en travers d'un joli motif bariolé – l'autre est tendu vers le plafond, le portable dans la main. Et il regarde. Il fixe l'écran. Dans sa tête, une petite chansonnette résonne, le rythme joyeux, presque entraînant.

Il ferme les yeux et essaie de se souvenir, l'espace d'un instant.  
Il se rappelle la jolie journée de plein été, les duels répétés qu'il avait tous perdus, sans exception, et le sourire d'Aomine qui brillait ; puis les fangirls, et leurs cris, et la course, à l'abri, la ruelle, le centre commercial, ah, comme ils avaient ri, au café comme au supermarché, poursuivi, jusqu'à la cabine photographique où ils s'étaient réfugiés, et la simple idée que tout ça s'est réellement passé le fait sourire plus encore qu'auparavant.

Dans sa poitrine, ça pique un peu.

Il se rappelle aussi- Ce jour-là, la fin de la journée a emporté les soupçons de leur amour avec elle, loin de lui.  
La main dans la sienne, le hoodie et la capuche sur sa tête, puis la photographie affreusement pailletée et pour finir, le timide baiser, tout ça ; effacés. Nettoyés.  
Après cela, ils ont été amis – juste amis. Rien qu'amis.

_Mais Aominecchi, si j'avais seulement-_

Rien essayé, rien tenté et rien qu'amis.  
Et maintenant d'eux, de cette journée, il ne reste qu'une poignée de souvenirs dans le cœur de Kise – _mais dis, Aominecchi, est-ce que tu t'en souviens ? Est-ce que tu as oublié ? _–, et l'envie de sourire qui lui pend aux lèvres, définitivement.

_Oh, mais attends !_

Il se rappelle la photo et son fond trop coloré et toutes ces paillettes qu'il avait rajoutées et _tu peux les garder_ ; d'un bond, il saute de son lit, il croit qu'il sait, court vers l'armoire, sautille presque, ouvre un tiroir, cherche, fouille, ne trouve pas, essaie plus loin, encore un peu et finalement, enfin, ça y est.

_Ah._

Tant de temps après, la simple vision de ces petits portraits, là, entre ses deux mains, le fait encore rire aux éclats.

_Décidément, il n'y a rien que j'aimerais oublier, Aominecchi._

Il rit, il rit, et il rit tellement qu'une larme coule à son œil droit, qu'il doit essuyer du revers de sa manche, mais- il rit.

_Et tu sais, des fois, je me demande même... je me demande même si c'est pas quelque chose comme le meilleur souvenir de ma vie !_

* * *

Et voilà la chose !  
Je ne l'ai pas précisé au-dessus, mais le but était d'écrire un texte énergique, pour une fois, relativement joyeux, et si possible assez rapide dans ses actions... ahem... je suis pas foncièrement sûre que ce soit bien réussi, enfin bon. Ce sera pas la première fois que je mets un truc débile en ligne juste pour le fun, comme on dit... xD

Cela dit, si au moins une personne apprécie ce texte, ou même, ne serait-ce que sourit en le lisant, alors je serai contente =D Alors merci d'être passé, d'avoir lu, et j'espère que ça vous a plu =) (Je ferai quelque chose de plus sérieux la prochaine fois !)


End file.
